


Sakami-San's Off Hours

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Breeding, F/F, Femdom, Futanari, Impregnation, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Having discovered a comfort woman's business card, an aged businesswoman decides to confirm the details on the card. Just in case.
Kudos: 42





	Sakami-San's Off Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend.

"'Call or visit if you need some comfort?' What kind of activity has Sumire gotten up to on company time?"  
  
The cold-faced woman muttered to herself as she ascended the stairs of the apartment complex at the address written on the card she was palming. She had managed to snag it off one of her subordinates after giving her a thorough 'lesson' in disobedience, but something felt a little off as she reached her destination.  
  
A seemingly ordinary apartment, completely unremarkable amongst its cohorts, with nothing special on the door that faced the balcony. The black-haired woman with a white streak, Fukano Hiro, eyed her card once more. This definitely was the place, down to the exact number. If the card really did belong to a comfort woman, then she would've assumed that the place would be a bit more... clean? Extravagant? Something beyond this level of normalcy, really.  
  
With a stern look on her face, the businesswoman knocked on the apartment door, before waiting for an answer like a diligent and patient worker. Only for her expression to immediately twitch once the door opened up and revealed the owner of the apartment in all of her bountiful glory...  
  
"Hooo? Hiro-chan, is that you? My my, it's so strange seeing you outside of work..." The woman standing in the doorway, Sakami Aina, was draped in nothing but a form-fitting bathrobe. She just happened to be one of the colder woman's coworkers, the same rank and all. "How'd you get the number to my apartment? I was expecting company, but certainly not from you."  
  
The usually stoic woman narrowed her eyes and cleared her throat as she held out the card with the full-figured brunette's information written on it. "You dropped this earlier. I merely came to return it, nothing more, nothing less." Hiro strained her voice to remain as formal as possible, completely trying to ignore the swelling that pressed up against her thigh while also lying straight to a coworker's face to avoid highlighting the acts that she performed on her subordinate.  
  
Aina licked her lips as she tapped the side of the card, chuckling. "Say, why don't you come inside? It's getting late, and I wouldn't want a friend to go home by their lonesome." The seductive woman stepped aside before beckoning the sightly younger woman inside with an incredibly coy smile on her lips. An invitation that the younger of the two couldn't resist, evident by the way she silently snuck by the chubbier woman without saying anything.  
  
Her attempt to stay silent didn't earn her any favors, however, as the lightly-dressed woman closed the door behind her and grasped ahold of the outline of the black-and-white-haired woman's bulge in the very same motion. "Hiro-chan, you know it's not polite to lie to your coworkers. That boy may be filling our heads with all sorts of cruel nonsense, but surely some of the grains of good haven't fallen to the wayside? I had given that card to one of my subordinates, as a reward for her good work. But, since you're here, I suppose I'll have to make do with aged meat over fresh."  
  
Hiro could feel the chill running down her spine as a small damp spot formed on the leg of her stockings, while the older woman unraveled her excuse and teased her privates at that very same moment. "Sakami-san. Please, let go of me. I only intended to return your property, this is the honest truth." She tried to remain firm and resolute, but the brunette's grip merely tightened in response, causing her lips to falter as a moan leaked out alongside the droplets of pre underneath her stockings.  
  
"Be a good girl now, Hiro-chan. You need this as much as you need a punishment for your awful behavior," The bathrobe-wearing woman whispered into the taller woman's ear before she released her grip on her cock. "Go into my bedroom and wait. I'll be with you in just a moment." She gave her a command, before humming as she slipped out of the entrance of the apartment and into one of the side rooms, leaving the white-streaked woman dry and wanting.  
  
The black-clad woman bit into her lip as she tried to calm down, but the way the rod pulsed up against her thigh made it far too hard. She needed better training against this kind of teasing, and she needed to use that disgraced subordinate of hers for some 'relief' after all of this was over.   
  
Despite the thoughts of disobedience running through her mind, she did as she was asked. She walked straight into the older woman's bedroom and took a seat on the queen-sized bed, waiting patiently for her to come back and carry out her 'punishment'.  
  
"So you can listen to what people say, and not just the way your little master barks? You really are something else, Hiro-chan." The younger of the two women immediately looked towards the entrance to the bedroom, her pale face flushing red as the older woman stepped inside, this time wearing even less while her words continued to tease her in such a wonderful fashion...  
  
Less was honestly an understatement. Aina was barely wearing anything at this point, constrained to nothing more than a string bikini top, where the straps dug into her fat and heavy udders, as well as an equally stringy thong that really crept into the crevices down below, leaving her with a wet vagina that desperately needed some sort of filling in the next few minutes. She had tactically picked out the kind of underwear that would elicit the best response from her fellow secretary, and judging by the way her eyes and legs twitched in that same moment, she had made the perfect pick.  
  
Hiro shut her eyes and clamped her mouth shut as she tried her hardest to keep her cock under control, but the sound of her stockings tearing would prove that she couldn't hold herself back. Only as a single hand met the side of her shaft did she open her eyes up once more, leaving her as a witness to her older companion...  
  
Eagerly having a little lick of the 'lollipop' between her coworker's thighs. "What's the matter, Hiro-chan? Can't handle a little teasing? I thought that he had trained you to not be such a quick shot, and yet..." Aina continued to talk down to the woman who could kill any man with those trained thighs of hers, as her tongue reached the tip of the imprisoned rod and the pre that had soaked into her legwear. "I can taste the salty aftertaste, right here... You're about to burst already? Doesn't that fill you with shame?"  
  
"Sakami...san... Please... stop..." The usually stern woman tried to pant out amidst everything, but the way she tried to admonish her fellow secretary just caused her moans to slip out as her cock grew further erect, resulting in a visible splurt of precum squeezing its way out of her stockings as it slowly but surely dribbled down her leg and onto the floor below.  
  
The older woman chuckled as she stuck her head deeper inward, pulling on the waistband of the legwear with her teeth as she slowly dragged it downward, letting the fresh air brush up against her coworker's rod as more of it was uncovered bit by bit... until it sprung into action once fully uncovered, still not yet satisfied enough to fully relinquish the deliciously salty load that was nestled within her tennis ball-sized cumtank...  
  
Aina licked her lips a little further as she gave the tip of that wonderful shaft a kiss, then a lick before pulling it into her mouth just a little, letting the humid and wet hole tease it a little further before she pulled her head back, a trail of precum running down her lower lip. "Why should I stop, Hiro-chan? You're clearly enjoying yourself, with those cries slipping out of your mouth. So tell me, dear. Why should I stop playing with your crude cock?"  
  
Hearing it be called crude was enough for Hiro's eyes to roll into the back of her head just a little, her charismatic and stoic facade shattering second by second as more precum squeezed out from between her foreskin and her tip. To see her struggling to stay calm and composed like this was honestly adorable, considering the way she always acted...  
  
"Tell me, Hiro-san. Otherwise, I'm going to continue teasing you, until you blow such a fat load that you'll stain my covers until the end of time. You don't want to leave behind evidence of your weakness, do you?" The older woman continued to whisper sweet and poisonous words into her coworker's ear, while her fingers slowly pushed up against the wrinkly little patch of skin back to free her cock a little more. "I can keep a secret. You clearly can as well, since nobody but you showed up to expose my little... moonlighting career."  
  
The white-streaked woman pursed her lips together, as if she was about to utter those deflecting words that her dominant wanted to hear... only to sigh as she thrust her hips forward instead, brushing her nearly uncovered cockhead up against the woman's cheek to fully pull the flabby piece of skin back and unleashing a delicious smell of fragrant musk at the same time. "Don't... stop... Aina..." She admitted defeat with those few words, especially as she used the older woman's proper name instead of her last name.  
  
Something that coaxed a bemused chuckle out of the comforting woman's mouth as she climbed onto her bed, shuffling behind her as she started rubbing her back with her breasts. "Don't stop, you say? Well, if you wanted to cum, I can certainly help with that. You just had to ask, after all. I give all of my customers a good time, and you'll be no exception..."  
  
Every word that Aina whispered into her ear made Hiro tense up, made her uncovered and fragrant shaft pulse that much more, and especially made a little more cum drool straight from the tip of her rod. She was an easy woman to figure out, once you made your way past her stonewalling. "Please... help me cum..." The tense woman muttered amidst her foggy panting, her vision growing hazier the more she thought about how wonderful it must be to cum.  
  
Cumming wasn't explicitly allowed at her workplace, so she rarely did get to do it... but as the older woman firmly grasped her rod with one hand and lightly played with the back door using her free fingers, something started to resonate within her. She could feel the pressure building in her cock, as she inched her way towards her climax bit by bit...  
  
The beat of her heart echoed throughout her head as she climbed further and further up the ladder of arousal, yet still, her cock refused to release. Even as the older woman's finger dug around inside of her tightly-sealed hole, even as she felt the texture of her hand rubbing up against the side of her shaft, she was forced to edge evermore. It was so... agonizing, to put it mildly. To hear your heartbeat speed up while you couldn't do anything to get calmer except rely on another's help.  
  
Granted, the help that Aina offered was more than just a little bit helpful. Every stroke made her tip tremble that much more. As she felt the insides of her ass being scooped around, her vision grew just a little foggier so she could focus on the sensations spearing through her form... and as her heavy, milk-filled tits slowly squirted droplets of that wonderful nectar onto her back, she could feel every individual drop running down her skin as it amped up the feelings running through her.  
  
"You're getting close, aren't you Hiro-chan? It's okay. You've held out for so long, much longer than I expected after all of that teasing." The older woman whispered into the younger woman's tender and sensitive ears, as she lowered her voice a few octaves before giving her one last command...  
  
"Cum, Hiro."  
  
That command was more than enough to make her just melt on the spot, as a splurt of white baby batter fired off helplessly onto the floor, the poor businesswoman being reduced to nothing more than a fountain of cum as it all rushed out at that very moment. It was a little extreme, and it would no doubt break any regular person's mind, but all that happened was a wave of exhaustion rushing through the black-and-white-haired woman as she practically collapsed into her coworker's body...  
  
However, the older woman didn't plan on letting her rest, far from it. Before she realized what was going on, Hiro suddenly felt her back pushing against the mattress while Aina straddled her waist, her uncovered and wet slit slowly rubbing up against her lip rod. "You really made such a mess, Hiro-chan... I don't think I can let you go home before you make it up to me, for dirtying my floor and my wall."  
  
For just a brief moment, the younger woman could see the results of her last orgasm. Reaching from the foot of the bed all the way over to the opposing wall was a trail of sticky baby-making juice. One straight line, with an explosive spot near the end of the trail. Warmth rushed to the businesswoman's cheeks as her usually stoic expression wavered further and further, especially as her still sensitive rod started to grow erect the longer it pushed up against her coworker's cunt.  
  
"S-Sakami-san..." The black-and-white-haired woman tried to protest, only for the larger woman to lay down atop of her, pressing her generously chubby form on her in the process, shutting her up prematurely as a moan was coaxed from her lips.  
  
Aina tsked as she slowly lifted herself up just a little more, licking her lips slightly. "You went back to calling me by my last name, are you really getting that much out of it? Maybe I should really teach you a lesson, see how much the boss will disapprove of the fact you knocked up a coworker. He did say that only he was allowed to make a woman carry gravidity around the office if he was responsible, did he not?"  
  
Sweat ran down Hiro's brow as her cock grew harder in response... just hard enough that the tip pushed up against her coworker's wet and willing lips, slowly pushing inward as her red cheeks filled out further to contrast the rest of her pale skin. "You wouldn't..."   
  
"I would, and I'm going to, right now!" The older woman grinned wildly as she suddenly slammed her hips downward, smashing them onto her coworker's crotch and audibly causing a little leftover cum to squirt out of the tip, despite the way it had been enveloped by pink and tight flesh...  
  
Immediately, the younger woman was forced to launch into a bout of moaning, her body tensing up and nearly spasming from the returning onslaught of arousal. She wanted to make it stop, and yet at the same time, the urge to cum had returned with a vengeance. Especially as she suddenly felt the tip of her member brush up against something deceptively hard, something that she definitely shouldn't break...  
  
The cervix that served as an entrance to her fellow businesswoman's womb.  
  
"My my, you're already so far inside, and I haven't even really gotten started... then again, you've barely got any energy left in those cute bones of yours, so I suppose I should just finish you off as is..." Aina chimed as she leaned in a little, her tone growing softer as she started whispering. "Make you a Daddy, once you coat my womb in all of that cum you've got left in your nuts."  
  
Hiro's life flashed before her eyes as she imagined the disgrace she would feel if she was forced to become a parent... but before she got a chance to cry out in protest, she felt her hips nearly shattering as the chubby comfort woman smashed her own down once more, forcing the cervix to split apart and open.  
  
Both women's libidos synchronized at that one moment, as both of them screamed out loud as they orgasmed in unison. Juices splashed forth from the older woman's lower lips while a different kind of juice splashed around inside of her womb, courtesy of the younger woman's cock nestled in her incredibly tight pussy canal which was trying to wring out as much of that wonderful baby batter as possible.  
  
With their mutual climax reached, the two of them collapsed in equal unison, utterly unable to move as their bodies had to recover from everything they had just been through. Warm breaths brushed against naked skin, as small droplets of cum ran down the side of the younger businesswoman's rod...  
  
After what felt like a small eternity, Aina finally lifted herself off her younger partner, collapsing by her side with a small laugh... "I really got you good there, didn't I? You thought you were going to knock me up and everything..."  
  
Hiro stared with a blank sense of shock, while her face remained red. Before she had the chance to ask about what the older woman meant, the latter produced a simple pill bottle... "Ah... Birth control..." The younger of the two women panted, as she closed her eyes and let the warmth wash over her, feeling much more secure after the jape was revealed.  
  
She didn't even notice the cheeky grin on the older woman's face as she put the bottle back into her bedside cupboard, lingering briefly on the label with a small giggle. Not only was the bottle empty, but the label revealed the real jape.  
  
The expiration date was last month. Hiro was going to find herself in quite the predicament in the next coming months...


End file.
